Your Trouble is My Trouble
by Evefox Uchiha
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika pada saat Sasuke ingin membalas perasaan Ino, disaat itulah rintangan lain menghadang. Dikarenakan yang satu hilang ingatan dan yang satunya lagi berusaha lari dari kematian. Bagaimanakah keduanya dapat bersatu sementara masing-masing punya masalah sendiri?
1. Chapter 1

Hai semuanya…

Aku datang dengan fic baru

**Your trouble is my trouble**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuIno slight NaruSaku

Rate : T

Summary : Pada saat Sasuke ingin membalas perasaan Ino, namun disaat itulah

rintangan lain menghadang. Dikarenakan yang satu hilang ingatan dan yang

satunya lagi berusaha lari dari kematian. Bagaimanakah keduanya dapat

bersatu sementara masing-masing punya masalah sendiri?

_Enjoy minna._

?&#!

Pemuda berambut raven yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha baru saja turun dari pesawat yang mengantarnya kembali ke daerah asalnya. Ya, dia memang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di London dan langsung pulang ke Tokyo kampung halamannya.

Dia sangat merindukan kampung halamannya ini. Dia juga sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Itachi dan orang tuanya.

Selain itu kepulangannya saat ini juga dikarenakan tak sabarnya untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu.

Mengingat gadis itu…

Sasuke pun merogoh saku bajunya, mengeluarkan sebuah foto dimana terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde dan mata aquamarine sedang bersepeda dengan sebuket bunga mengisi keranjang sepedanya tak lupa senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantik itu dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam.

Foto ini… foto ini diambil dari lokernya sewaktu ia bersekolah di KHS.

Bukan karena ia adalah seseorang yang hobi memotret orang lain, Uchiha bahkan terlalu rendah untuk itu.

Jadi, bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkannya?

Mudah saja, biar kuberitahu. Tidak ada orang yang tidak kenal dengan yang namanya Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha, jika dia mengaku bersekolah di KHS.

Kedua Uchiha bersaudara ini adalah siswa paling diidam-idamkan kebanyakan kaum hawa di KHS. Meskipun bukan hanya dua Uchiha itu saja sih, tapi mereka berdualah yang paling banyak memiliki fans dibandingkan siswa lain.

Jadi, apa hubungannya dengan mendapatkan foto itu?

Hubungannya adalah siswi di foto tersebut merupakan salah satu fansgirl Sasuke Uchiha. Dialah yang meletakkan fotonya sendiri di loker pemuda raven itu. Pemuda raven itu bahkan heran darimana gadis itu mendapatkan kunci cadangan lokernya.

Gadis itu bahkan rela datang pagi-pagi dan dihukum guru karena tidak mengerjakan tugas hanya untuk berfoto-foto ria dan mengganti foto-foto yang lama menjadi terbaru setiap harinya. Konyol bukan.

Tapi harus diakuinya bahwa ia jatuh hati pada gadis yang telah dianggapnya konyol itu.

Sudah ditetapkannya dalam hati, ia akan menjadikan gadis itu miliknya begitu dia menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

'_Dan sekaranglah waktunya._' Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu memasukkan kembali foto itu dan mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

Menekan tombol menu kemudian mencari nama Kabuto dari daftar kontaknya yang hanya berjumlah lima. Dan langsung saja melakukan panggilan dengan yang dimaksud.

"Kabuto-san, aku sudah mendarat. Segera jemput aku." Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan singkat itu secara sepihak.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan keluar dari bandara dan dilihatnya tak jauh dari tempatnya berada mobil jemputannya terparkir.

"Konnichiwa, Sasuke-sama. Senang bertemu anda kembali." Ucap Kabuto sambil membungkuk hormat dari kejauhan kemudian mengambil alih barang-barang Sasuke.

"Hn," jawaban singkat khas seorang Uchiha.

Kabuto lalu beralih ke belakang hendak memasukkannya ke bagasi.

Dengan segera Kabuto hendak masuk ke mobil namun ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku akan pergi lagi. Jadi aku pakai mobil. Beritahu orang rumah aku tak akan lama." Ucap Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan memberikannya kepada Kabuto-supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_sama_." Balas Kabuto.

?&#!

Sebuah mobil berwarna silver terlihat melaju cepat membelah jalanan kota Tokyo.

Pohon-pohon yang rindang serta lampu-lampu jalanan yang berjejer rapi seakan menaungi setiap pengguna jalan di situ. Kali ini jalanan terlihat sepi. Pemandangan kota Tokyo memang sangat indah pada sore hari. Dengan langit yang berwarna kuning kemerahan, serta kumpulan burung yang berterbangan seperti membentuk sebuah formasi hendak kembali ke sarangnya dan awan-awan yang turut menghiasi semakin menambah keindahan kota Tokyo. Hah, benar-benar hari yang indah.

Mobil itu terus membelah jalanan, tak ada yang tahu kemana tujuan pastinya kecuali sang pengendara.

'_Tunggulah sebentar lagi_.' Pikir Sasuke sambil menggenggam sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah maron disebelah tangannya.

Pemuda raven ini sepertinya sedang senang, terlihat senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya namun lebih mirip seringaian dan jarinya yang berulang kali mengetuk-ngetuk kemudi mobil. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak menghidupkan musik, mungkin musiknya dia ciptakan sendiri.

'Yamanaka Ino'

Bagaimana rupanya? Apakah masih secerewet dan secentil dulu?

Memikirkan gadis itu lagi membuat senyumnya kembali muncul.

Karena terus melamun, pemuda raven itu menabrak batu yang lumayan besar.

Kotak beludru merah yang ada digenggamannya tiba-tiba terlepas. Sejauh penglihatannya, sepertinya tidak ada mobil lain yang mengambil arah berlawanan darinya. Jadi dia mengambil kotak itu dengan sebelah tangannya sementara sebelahnya lagi masih memegang kemudi. Tangannya terus berusaha menggapai kotak itu.

Tak disadarinya, kakinya semakin menekan pijakan gas dan membuatnya melaju dengan sangat cepat.

**Brumm…**

Mobil itu terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi sementara terdapat tikungan jalan di depannya.

Sampai akhirnya mobil itu menabrak pagar pembatas jalan yang terbuat dari besi. Sadar akan hal itu, langsung saja si pengemudi buru-buru banting stir.

**Cieettt…**

Namun semuanya sudah terlambat…

**Braakk…**

Dan baru berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah pohon yang cukup besar, menyebabkan bagian depan mobil penyok dan pintu sebelah kiri bagian depan terbuka karena mendapat hantaman yang cukup keras.

Langsung saja beberapa orang mengerumuni mobil tersebut.

Darah terus menetes dari dahi pemuda berambut raven itu dan mewarnai kemudi mobil. Tangannya yang semula masih menggenggam kemudi mobil itu kini terkulai lemah.

"Cepat bantu!" teriak seorang remaja tanggung.

"Panggil ambulan! Juga polisi!" histeris beberapa orang yang mengerumuni tempat itu.

Tak beberapa lama terdengar suara sirine yang menandakan mobil ambulan dan mobil polisi datang.

Kemudian diturunkan tempat tidur beroda oleh beberapa suster.

Dengan segera, para suster dibantu si pengemudi ambulan mengeluarkan pemuda raven itu. Lalu menaikkan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil ambulan.

Polisi pun langsung saja memasang police line untuk menghindari orang-orang yang ingin melihat dan menghambat proses penyelidikan penyebab kecelakaan.

Kemudian mobil ambulan itu langsung melesat meninggalkan tempat kejadian.

Suara sirine terus terdengar mengiringi mobil ambulan tersebut.

Tak beberapa lama sampailah di sebuah rumah sakit.

Para perawat yang melihat itu langsung saja membantu menurunkan dan segera melarikannya ke UGD.

?&#!

Tak berselang lama, seorang pria berbaju putih yang diyakini dokter itu pun keluar.

Dokter tersebut terlihat tengah berbicara dengan salah seorang dari pihak kepolisian.

"Apakah ada keluarga korban?" tanya dokter tersebut.

"Tidak ada, tapi saya sudah hubungi keluarga korban."

Berselang beberapa menit, empat orang terlihat menghampiri dokter dan polisi.

"Dimana anakku?" tanya seorang wanita bernama Uchiha Mikoto dengan raut muka cemas hendak masuk namun ditahan oleh orang yang sepertinya suami dari wanita tersebut.

"Tenanglah, Kaa-san. Kita dengar dulu penjelasan dokter." Hibur seorang pemuda bernama Itachi Uchiha yang sepertinya anak dari kedua orangtua tersebut.

"Korban sempat kehilangan banyak darah, untung saja cepat dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dan sekarang korban masih belum sadarkan diri. Tapi ada masalah dengan ingatan korban."

"Apa permanen?"

"Ada kemungkinan jika pasien terus dipaksa menerima semua informasi tentang dirinya secara bertubi-tubi dan dibawah tekanan."

Sang dokter terlihat mengambil nafas sejenak kemudian kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Maka pasien akan cepat untuk hilang ingatan permanen." Ujar sang dokter seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Langsung saja wanita yang diyakini ibu korban menghambur masuk ke ruangan tanpa memperdulikan larangan para suster yang berada di dalam.

Para suster itu pun menatap sang dokter yang terlihat memaklumi kemudian permisi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kami belum tahu penyebab pasti kecelakaan ini. Tapi kami menemukan sebuah foto beserta kotak dalam genggaman korban." Pihak kepolisian lalu memberikan kedua benda tersebut pada Itachi.

"Kalau anda mengetahui perihal kedua benda ini apakah ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian ini, segera beritahu kami." Jelas pihak kepolisian.

"Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Kemudian pihak kepolisian itu pun meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Itachi mengamati foto dan kotak itu bergantian lalu masuk mengikuti kedua orangtuanya.

?&#!

Suara tangis langsung terdengar mengisi ruangan itu.

Terlihat seorang wanita yang sudah memasuki usia setengah abad tengah mengelus-elus rambut sosok yang kini tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri dan suami si wanita masih berusaha menenangkan istrinya serta seorang pemuda berambut putih tengah berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya.

"Kenapa bisa begini, anakku? Hiks… hiks… kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjemputnya Kabuto? Kalau kau yang jemput, tidak akan terjadi seperti ini. Hiks…" Wanita yang bernama Mikoto itu menatap supir pribadi keluarganya dengan linangan air mata.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Tidak baik menyalahkannya. Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahnya." Ucap pria bernama Uchiha Fugaku sambil mengusap-usap punggung istrinya berusaha menenangkan.

"Maafkan saya. Tadi Sasuke-_sama_ langsung pergi ke tempat lain dan memaksa membawa mobil itu. Kalau tuan dan nyonya tidak percaya, saya siap dipecat sekarang juga." Lirih Kabuto-pemuda berambut putih itu tak berani menatap kedua majikannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Kami juga sudah paham betul sifat anak ini. Memecatmu tidak akan merubah keadaan. Kau tetap bekerja untuk kami, tapi jangan ulangi lagi." Ucap Fugaku Uchiha sambil menatap Kabuto yang masih menundukkan kepala.

"Terima kasih, tuan dan nyonya. Saya janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Mendengar itu, Kabuto mengangkat kepalanya dan tersungging sebuah senyum tulus.

Pemuda yang mirip dengan sosok yang tengah berbaring itu namun dalam versi lebih dewasa menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah sofa berwarna abu-abu yang memang telah disiapkan sebagai salah satu fasilitas dari kamar pasien.

'_Aku tak tahu kalau kau menyukai gadis penjual bunga ini._" batin Itachi sambil menatap foto yang kini dalam genggamannya itu.

'_Sebentar lagi kau mungkin tak akan ingat kalau kau pernah menyukainya._' Ucap Itachi dalam hati kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada adiknya yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

?&#!

**At Yamanaka's Florist**

**KRIING**

Bel berbunyi pertanda datang seorang pelanggan.

"_Konnichiwa_, selamat datang di Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa gadis bersurai pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino dengan sopan membungkuk hormat pada pelanggan terakhirnya hari ini mungkin.

"Ah… kau tak perlu sesopan itu Ino-_pig_!" Ucap si pelanggan yang ternyata sahabat si gadis bersurai pirang itu sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"_Forehead!_ Kukira tadi siapa." Pekik gadis pirang itu begitu menyadari kalau itu adalah Sakura- sahabat merangkap rivalnya.

"Tak perlu seperti itu juga Ino-pig. Kau kira siapa rupanya? Gaara?" goda gadis bersurai pink bernama Haruno Sakura yang langsung berdiri tepat di depan Ino.

"Apa sih? Aku ga ada hubungan apa-apa kok sama dia. Jangan-jangan kau ya _Forehead_?" balas Ino menggoda Sakura sambil memutar-mutar telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah gadis pink itu.

"Lah, kok jadi aku?" ucap Sakura mengerutkan dahi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Habisnya aku ga ada bicarain dia, eh malah kau yang mulai. Ah sudahlah, ada perlu apa kau kemari _Forehead_? Biasanya kau dengan si duren itu. Kemana dia? Habis kau pukuli?" rentet gadis bersurai pirang itu menggantungkan celemeknya kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa.

"Enak saja kau. Ga sampai habis juga. Cuma pingsan kok." Jawab Sakura enteng kemudian menghampiri Ino ikut duduk.

"Kau bilang cuma pingsan? Ckckck…_Kami-sama_, berilah kekuatan pada si duren dalam menghadapi kekasihnya ini." Gadis bersurai pirang itu memejamkan matanya serta mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada pura-pura berdoa.

"Huh…eh, tadi kau bilang 'kekasihnya'? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura menegakkan badannya kemudian mendekat pada Ino.

"Tidak akan kuberitahu sebelum kau beritahu kedatanganmu kesini untuk apa. Masalahnya, tokoku seharusnya sudah tutup sekarang. Tapi karena kau, aku harus menjaga toko lebih lama." Sungut si gadis bersurai pirang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau pelayanan yang kuberikan buruk. Soalnya ini diluar jam kerjaku. Oke?" Sambung Ino menatap sahabat karibnya ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku kesini untuk menanyakan padamu apa arti dari bunga matahari. Puas? Sekarang, kau harus jawab kenapa kau bilang aku ini kekasihnya Naruto?" ucap gadis bersurai pink ini mulai serius.

"Oh, aku tahu sekarang. Ternyata bunga matahari yang dipilihnya." Kata Ino manggut-mangut.

"Aku semakin ga ngerti. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura masih dengan dahi berkerut bedanya sekarang lebih terlihat jelas.

"Aku jelaskan, ya!" Ino membuka mulutnya hendak berbicara namun segera digantikan dengan senyuman.

"Jangan bercanda, Ino-_pig_!" ucap gadis bersurai pink itu pada Ino menyipitkan mata serta mengerutkan dahi menunjukkan bahwa saat ini dia benar-benar kesal.

"Maaf, maaf, habisnya kau kelihatan serius sekali sih. Tadi siang si rambut duren itu datang ke tokoku. Aku tanya dia mau beli bunga untuk apa, dianya jawab bunga yang cocok untuk ungkapin perasaan. Ya, aku bilang mawar merah. Tapi dia gak mau ambil, katanya itu sih biasa. Ya udah, aku gak mau ambil pusing. Kubiarin aja dia pilih sendiri. Bayangkan lebih dari satu jam, Sakura! Satu jam cuma untuk milih. Jadi, kuberikan aja bunga itu gratis untuknya. Dan ternyata yang dipilihnya bunga matahari." Jelas Ino panjang lebar kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi untuk menyiapkan minuman.

"Aku tak habis pikir dengannya. Nembak cewek dengan bunga matahari. Gratis pula itu. Bisa kau bayangkan?" Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah dapur kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

Melihat Ino yang tidak ada jawaban, gadis bersurai pink itu pun menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Hoi, Ino-_pig_? Ino?" ucap Sakura menyadarkan Ino yang terdiam.

"Oh, i-iya, apa _Forehead_?" sahut si gadis bersurai pirang itu tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Aku tadi bilang bisa kau bayangkan Naruto nembak cewek pakai bunga matahari? terus gratis lagi."

"Bisa kubayangkan. Tapi lebih bisa lagi kalau kau ya, Forehead." Ino mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Apa sih maksudmu, _pig_?" kata Sakura dengan ekspresi bergidik melihat seringaian Ino.

"Sudahlah, _Forehead_. Tak perlu berpura-pura tidak tahu. Semua orang juga tahu kalau si duren itu menyukaimu. Ditambah lagi melihatnya datang mau beli bunga untuk ungkapin perasaan dan dia malah milih bunga matahari. Terus kau juga datang kesini untuk nanya arti dari bunga matahari itu apa. Berarti kau baru ditembak si duren itu, kan?" kata Ino lalu mengambil dua cangkir dari rak.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" ucap Ino menolehkan sedikit kepalanya melihat Sakura yang justru terdiam menatap lantai.

"Aku minta waktu padanya." Balas Sakura lebih kepada gumaman namun masih dapat didengar Ino.

"Ya, lebih baik begitu. Jangan terburu-buru. Pahami dulu perasaanmu sebenarnya pada anak itu." Ino memberi nasehat.

"Wah, kau semakin dewasa saja ya _pig_!" seru Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Ino meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Balik lagi deh!"

Kedua gadis ini pun tertawa bersama.

"Eng…_Forehead_, bisa kau ganti tanda buka jadi tanda tutup? Aku baru ingat soalnya." ujar Ino masih berkutat dengan teh buatannya.

"Baiklah" Sakura pun mengganti tanda buka menjadi tutup.

"Hujan ya?" ucap Ino berjalan dari belakang sambil membawa dua cangkir teh hijau kemudian memberikannya satu pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih" Sakura menghirup aroma teh hijau itu kemudian menyesapnya perlahan.

Ino menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang turun seakan berlomba untuk sampai ke tanah terlebih dahulu. Gadis pirang itu pun melakukan hal yang sama, menghirup aroma teh hijau buatannya yang setidaknya dapat merilekskan pikirannya. Jujur, sedari tadi gadis bersurai pirang ini terus memikirkan Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang sudah disukainya sejak baru menduduki bangku sekolah.

"_Forehead_!" panggil Ino.

"Hm? Ada apa?" sahut Sakura kemudian berjalan meghampiri Ino.

"Eng…a-pa kau masih menyukai Sa-su-ke-_kun_?" tanya Ino perlahan harap-harap cemas pada jawaban Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya." Jawab Sakura kemudian meletakkan minumannya di meja.

Sedangkan Ino terlihat lesu mendengar jawaban sahabat yang sekarang merangkap rivalnya itu.

"Tenanglah, Ino-_pig_. Kalau aku bilang tidak, berarti aku membencinya. Meskipun dia sama sekali tidak merespon kita, tapi aku tak membencinya. Mungkin sekarang aku akan berhenti mengejarnya. Lagipula aku sudah capek terus bersaing denganmu untuk mendapatkannya. Dan masih ada yang lebih perlu aku perhatikan dari pada Sasuke-kun yang tidak meresponku sama sekali." Lirih Sakura seraya bertopang dagu pada lengan sofa.

"Naruto maksudmu?" tanya gadis bersurai pirang itu dengan raut wajah yang lebih ceria dari sebelumnya.

"Hm, aku baru sadar sekarang bahwa Narutolah yang selalu ada untukku. Meskipun aku pernah membentaknya hanya karena Sasuke-kun. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak berhenti untuk selalu menjadi tempat bersandar untukku. Sepertinya aku harus membalas perasaan Naruto." Curhat Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan mendukungmu atau tidak. Kalau aku mendukungmu, mungkin kau akan beranggapan kalau aku berusaha menyingkirkanmu sehingga sainganku berkurang. Dan kalau tidak, tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku masih menyukai Sasuke-_kun_, menunggunya, dan mengharapkannya. Jadi, terserah padamu. Apapun pilihanmu aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Ucap Ino sembari tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Ino-_pig_. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Aku menyesal pernah memutuskan persahabatan kita hanya karena seorang cowok. Hiks…aku juga mendukungmu untuk mendapatkan Sasuke-_kun_. Berjuanglah! Hiks…" ucap Sakura langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Hei! Sudahlah! Kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti ini? Mana Sakura yang selalu kulihat itu?" hibur Ino-gadis bersurai pirang itu.

Sakura pun menghapus air matanya dan langsung kembali seperti biasanya.

"Selamanya kita akan tetap sahabat. Iya kan, Ino?" ujar Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja, _Forehead_. Sudahlah, apa kau tak ingin pulang?" Ino pun mengambil kedua cangkir yang sudah kosong itu dan mencucinya.

"Ceritanya kau mengusirku, ya? Huh…" Sakura pura-pura marah.

"Tidak, hanya saja kita terlalu lama mengobrol sampai lupa waktu."

"Kita sama-sama saja keluarnya." Kata gadis bersurai pink itu membantu Ino membereskan semuanya sebelum keluar.

?&#!

**At Tokyo Hospital.**

"Ng…" Sosok yang sedari tadi belum sadarkan diri kini mulai terlihat pergerakan.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya." Ucap pemuda bernama Itachi itu.

"Kaa-sa…" Itachi hendak membangunkan kedua orang tuanya, namun diurungkan niatnya mengingat kedua orangtuanya langsung pergi ke rumah sakit setelah mendengar anak bungsu mereka kecelakaan.

"Akh! Dimana aku ini?" Sasuke memegang kepalanya sambil terus mengamati keadaan sekitarnya.

"Tenanglah, sekarang kau berada di rumah sakit. Kau baru saja mengalami kecelakaan." Itachi membantu Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Kecelakaan? **AKH!**" Sasuke memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dikarenakan rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jangan dipikirkan dulu! Setelah keadaanmu membaik, semuanya akan kuceritakan padamu. Istirahatlah!" Itachi menarik kursi kemudian duduk di samping ranjang adiknya.

Sasuke kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan sebelah tangan masih memegang kepala.

'_Tidak semuanya._' Batin Itachi lalu kembali tidur.

?&#!

**At Yamanaka's house**

**KRIIING KRIING KRIING**

Alarm berbunyi untuk mengingatkan pemiliknya agar segera bangun.

1 detik

2 detik

Masih tidak terlihat tanda-tanda pergerakan bahwa si pemilik merasa terganggu.

Si alarm mencoba lagi.

**KRIING KRIING KRII  
**

**Ptak**

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Iya, iya, aku bangun." Dengan tampang masih mengantuk dan mata 5 watt, si pemilik kamar berjalan gontai kemudian membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa, Dei-_nii_?" gadis berambut pirang itu mengucek-ucek sebelah matanya.

"Kau bilang ada apa? Bukannya hari ini kau kuliah, _un_?" pemuda dengan model rambut sama dengan Ino itu pun langsung saja memasuki kamar gadis pirang itu.

"Ini masih pagi. Lagipula kuliahnya jam 9. Hooam…" Gadis pirang itu kembali merebahkan dirinya di kasur berusaha mendapatkan lagi haknya untuk tidur.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik kan, _un_? Cepatlah bangun!" Pemuda pirang bernama Deidara itu membuka sedikit gorden agar cahaya matahari masuk.

"Silau Dei-_nii_! Tutup!" Ino mengambil guling kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan guling itu.

"Cepatlah bangun!" Deidara menarik guling itu dari Ino kemudian membuangnya sembarang tempat.

Ino pun mendudukkan dirinya sejenak di tepi kasur, dengan mata masih terpejam gadis pirang itu mengambil handuk hendak mandi.

"Pecah lagi, _un_?" Deidara mengambil jam weker yang telah rusak itu kemudian mengambil flashdisk dari meja Ino.

"Dia pecah sendiri."

"Yang iyanya kau yang pecahkan kan, _un_? Aku bawa _flashdisk-_mu ke tempat kerja ya, _un_?" ucap Deidara lalu menutup pintu kamar adiknya itu.

"Hm." Balas gadis itu yang pastinya sudah tidak didengar Deidara lagi.

?&#!

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea._

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you…_

Lagu _count on me_ terdengar dari ponsel Ino.

Gadis pirang itu langsung membuka ponselnya dan terlihat

_Forehead calling…_

Ino pun menekan tombol hijau.

"Ada apa, _Forehead_?" Ino berbicara dengan Sakura sementara sebelah tangannya memegang buah apel hijau yang sepertinya sarapan gadis pirang ini.

"_Pig_, aku tidak kuliah hari ini. Ih, sebentar _baka_! Jadi kau pergi sendiri dulu, ya? _Jaa_..." Sakura langsung memutuskan panggilan itu tanpa persetujuan Ino.

"Apa sih maksud si _Forehead_ ini?" Ino menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah menampilkan wallpaper si pemilik ponsel.

"Pasti si duren itu yang menyuruhnya tidak kuliah. Dasar…" Ino pun melemparkan ponselnya ke sofa lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Gadis pirang itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kemudian meraih remote tv.

'_Masih ada waktu._' Pikir gadis pirang itu mengganti-ganti channel tv ke acara fashion kesukaannya. Tangan gadis pirang itu masih sibuk menekan-nekan remote tv dengan sebelah tangan memegang secangkir ocha panas.

'_Sebuah kecelakaan …_'

**Deg**

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa denganku?" Ino terkejut mendapati keadaannya sekarang

"_terjadi kemarin malam mengakibatkan seorang korban tidak lain seorang pemuda berumur sekitar dua …_' suara tv masih saja terdengar. Kenapa bukan acara fashion yang ditonton gadis ini? Berita termasuk salah satunya dalam siaran yang tak diminati gadis ini. Tapi kenapa masih ditonton?

"Kenapa denganku? Dei-_nii_, tolong aku! **TANGANKU TAK BISA DIGERAKKAN!"**

-Tbc-

**Inilah fict yang saya janjikan. Bagaimana? Bisa diteruskan?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your trouble is my trouble**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuIno slight NaruSaku

Rate : T

Summary : Pada saat Sasuke ingin membalas perasaan Ino, namun disaat itulah

rintangan lain menghadang. Dikarenakan yang satu hilang ingatan dan yang

satunya lagi berusaha lari dari kematian. Bagaimanakah keduanya dapat

bersatu sementara masing-masing punya masalah sendiri?

Seperti biasa, balas review dulu.

Yang pertama dari…

zielavienaz96 : Makasih karena sudah suka :D

Kemudian…

Azurradeva : Udah dilanjutkan?

Runa BluGreeYama : Untuk pertanyaan menyangkut Ino-chan belum bisa dijawab. Ikutin aja alur ceritanya, ya? Untuk Sasuke bisa dilihat dibawah.

Twinkletwinkle Litle Star : Udah dilanjutkan, Star-_chan_? #bolehpanggilgitukan?

SasuIno : Terima kasih atas kritiknya. Untuk cinta segitiga? Bagaimana, ya?#Plak# cerita sendirisajatidaktahu.

Aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang udah baca dan review ceritaku tak terkecuali untuk silent reader sekalian.

Langsung saja, cekidot.

?&#!

**Flashback**

'_Ada apa denganku? Dei-nii, tolong aku!__** TANGANKU TAK BISA BERGERAK!' **__Jerit Ino dalam hati._

**End of flasback**

**CKLEK**

Seseorang baru saja masuk.

**Praang…**

"Kenapa denganmu, _un_?" Deidara menatap cangkir yang pecah itu dan remote tv yang juga pecah tak jauh dari si cangkir.

"Tadi…" Ino menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok Dei-_nii_. Cuma karena tanganku licin. Kenapa _Nii-san_ balik lagi?" Ino berusaha memasang lagi remote tv itu.

Deidara sempat melihat Ino yang melamun kemudian gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" ucap Deidara sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma hal biasa." Ino menekan tombol off pada remote tv itu namun tidak berfungsi. Gadis ini memang tidak berbakat dalam bidang teknisi. Ino pun mematikan tv dari tombol yang ada disamping tv.

"Cepatlah bersihkan pecahan cangkir itu, _un_! Biar sekalian aku mengantarmu ke kampus. _Imouto-chan_!" Deidara menghampiri Ino dengan membawa parsel buah-buahan.

"Apa kau yang memakannya, _un_?" tanya Deidara sambil menunjukkan parsel berisi buah dalam keadaan plastik sudah terbuka kepada Ino.

"Iya, kenapa? Memang untuk dimakan, kan?" Ino membuang pecahan cangkir itu ke tempat sampah yang ada di dapur.

"Sebenarnya untuk menjenguk orang sakit, _un_. Tapi tak apalah." Deidara mengembalikan lagi parsel itu ke tempat semula.

"Ya sudah, ayo berangkat _un_!" Deidara mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Ino buru-buru mengeringkan telapak tangannya kemudian mengambil ponsel serta tas selempangnya lalu mengunci pintu.

?&#!

'Selamat pagi untuk semua _listeners _Scaato FM. Tak bosan-bosan Karin ingatkan untuk selalu awali harimu dengan senyuman. Karena hei, kemarin ya kemarin dan sekarang ya sekarang. Dan untuk membuat hari kalian lebih baik, Karin akan menemani kalian sampai jam 10 nanti. Untuk mengawali hari ini, Karin akan berikan satu buah lagu berjudul '**_Zombie_**' meskipun gak nyambung dengan perkataan Karin tadi, ya. Tapi inilah Karin, jadi selama dua jam ke depan kalian terjebak bersama Karin. Hahaha... baiklah langsung saja, _cek it out_!' Suara radio mengisi keheningan di dalam mobil sejak awal.

"Dia cepat sekali _move on_, _un_." Deidara memperbesar volume radio.

Tapi, perkataan tadi tak ditanggapi sedikit pun oleh gadis disebelah Deidara ini.

Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini gadis blonde yang terkenal cerewet ini hanya diam saja.

Ino terlihat melamun menatap jalanan sambil memutar-mutar handphonenya, tak menyadari kakaknya yang sudah menatapnya dua kali namun diacuhkan.

'_Kenapa denganku tadi, ya? Apa itu cuma khayalanku saja? Tapi seperti nyata._' Ucap Ino dalam hati kemudian melihat tangannya yang masih memutar-mutar ponsel.

"Kalau ada masalah sebaiknya kau ceritakan padaku, _un_. Jangan kau pendam sendiri. Kau yang sekarang seperti bukan kau yang biasanya. Kalau saja _tou-san_ melihatnya, aku akan habis dimarahi karena dikira tidak bisa menjagamu." Ujar Deidara.

"E-eh?" Ino tersentak dari lamunannya.

"_N-Nii-san_, a-aku rindu _tou-san_." Lirih Ino.

Ino terpaksa tidak mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya sudah mengusik pikirannya. Dia tak ingin itu semakin menambah pikiran kakaknya. Tapi perkataan Deidara tadi membuatnya teringat lagi dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya, menambah hal lain yang mengusik pikirannya. Bukan karena ayahnya telah pergi dengan perempuan lain, atau dapat dikatakan selingkuh. Ayahnya termasuk tipe suami yang setia. Setia karena meskipun istrinya sudah meninggal sejak Ino berumur 5 tahun, ayahnya tak pernah ingin menggantikan sosok istrinya dengan orang lain. Istrinya selamanya akan tetap menyandang status tersebut dan tetap ada di hati Inoichi, Ino dan Deidara. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Berusaha menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu bagi Ino dan Deidara. Itulah prinsip Yamanaka Inoichi. Ino dan Deidara sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena mereka juga sependapat dengan ayah mereka.

Semenjak 6 bulan yang lalu, ayah mereka juga ikut pergi meninggalkan Deidara dan Ino menyusul istrinya.

Itu terjadi pada saat ada pesanan bunga dalam jumlah besar dari luar negeri. Saat itu, tak satu pun pegawai toko bunga yang dapat mengantarkannya. Inoichi bisa saja menyuruh Ino ataupun Deidara untuk mengantarkannya. Tapi Inoichi tidak ingin mengganggu kedua anaknya apalagi saat itu Deidara sudah mulai bekerja dan Ino sedang kuliah. Akhirnya dia sendirilah yang menangani. Tapi diluar dugaan, ayahnya tak pernah kembali seperti janji yang diucapkan Inoichi sebelum berangkat.

**Flashback**

"_Ayah? Bunga-bunga itu mau diantar kemana?" Ino bertanya pada Inoichi yang sedang menyusun banyak sekali karangan bunga._

"_Mau diantar ke Belanda, Hime." Kata Inoichi sambil memberikan senyuman pada anak bungsunya itu._

"_Kenapa tidak Iruka-san saja yang mengantarkan?" tanya Ino polos._

"_Apa kau tidak ingat kalau istrinya akan melahirkan?" Inoichi meletakkan karangan bunga terakhir kemudian ikut duduk di sofa dengan Ino._

"_Apakah akan lama, ayah?"_

"_Tidak. Hanya 4 hari saja. Selama 4 hari itu, kau boleh menutup toko ini jika tidak sempat menjaganya." Inoichi mengelus rambut Ino._

_?&#!_

"_Ayah pergi dulu, ya?" Inoichi pamit pada kedua anaknya._

"_Ayah akan kembali, kan?" Ino menatap ayahnya dengan mata berbinar._

"_Ada apa denganmu, Hime? Tentu saja ayah akan pulang." Inoichi menatap lembut anak bungsunya itu._

_Deidara pun membantu memasukkan barang-barang ayahnya._

"_Ayah! Usahakan pulangnya dipercepat!" teriak Ino sambil melambaikan tangan pada ayahnya yang kini sudah berada di dalam taksi._

"_Ayah usahakan. Jaga diri kalian selama ayah pergi." Ucap Inoichi membuka kaca pintu taksi._

_?&#!_

_Ino menyalakan tv setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya._

'_Sebuah pesawat jatuh akibat terperangkap kabut di Belanda, kemarin malam. Akibat kejadian tersebut, pesawat Bo*b*ard*er 200 itu menabrak tebing dan menewaskan seluruh penumpang yang berjumlah 31 orang. Saat ini…'_

"_AYAAAH!" gadis blonde itu menjerit._

**End of flashback**

Ino benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa saat itu adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu ayahnya. Jadilah ia sekarang hanya tinggal berdua dengan Deidara. Untuk menghidupi kehidupan sehari-hari mereka, Deidara bekerja sebagai penyiar radio dan mau tidak mau Ino harus dapat menyiasati waktu antara untuk kuliah dan menjaga toko.

"Kau kenapa, _un_? _Un_!" panggil Deidara menyadarkan Ino dari lamunan panjangnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku masih kepikiran ayah, _nii-san_." Ino menatap sendu jalanan di depannya.

"Aku juga kadang-kadang merindukan ayah, _un_. Tapi kita tidak boleh terus berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, _un_. Aku yakin jika kau seperti itu, ayah tidak akan tenang di sana."

"Apakah salah satu caranya dengan melupakan _tou-san_?" tanya Ino sambil memain-mainkan ujung kemejanya.

"Jangan dilupakan! Biarkan itu menjadi sebuah kenangan. Ambil dari kenangan itu hal-hal yang menyenangkan saja. Jangan diambil yang sedihnya." Deidara tersenyum pada Ino kemudian mengelus-elus rambut adiknya itu.

"Um…" Ino mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Oh iya! _Nii-san_ bilang mau menjenguk orang sakit. Siapa yang sakit _nii-san_?" Gadis blonde itu bertanya dengan antusias.

"Teman sewaktu SMA, _un_. Makanya kau tidak usah menungguku untuk makan malam. Soalnya aku langsung pergi begitu pulang kerja." Deidara menghentikan mobilnya di depan Tokyo International University.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Ino melambaikan tangan lalu segera masuk.

?&#!

**At Tokyo Hospital.**

"Apakah dia sudah sadar, Itachi?" wanita yang sudah memasuki usia 50-an itu langsung menanyai Itachi begitu terbangun.

"Sudah, _kaa-san_. Tapi aku menyuruhnya istirahat lagi. Apa perlu kubangunkan?" Itachi hendak membangunkan Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Biarkan saja dia istirahat dulu." Mikoto menghampiri putra bungsunya. Tangan wanita itu terulur untuk mengelusnya. Mengelus surai berwarna gelap milik putranya.

"Apakah Sasuke sudah sadar?" Fugaku bangun dari tidurnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Sudah, tapi dia tidur lagi." Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"_Tou-san_, ap…"

"Ugh…" Sasuke menggerakkan sebelah tangannya. Kemudian mata _onyx_ itu perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka.

"Sasuke…kau sudah bangun? _Kaa-san_ senang sekali melihatnya." Mikoto masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Kau…" ujar Sasuke menggantungkan perkataannya dengan telunjuk mengarah lurus pada Mikoto. Pemuda bersurai raven ini terlihat berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa ingatannya.

Sedangkan Mikoto dan Fugaku harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban putra bungsunya.

"Ibumu," Jawab Itachi dengan wajah datar.

"Sepertinya begitu. Dan kalau tidak salah, kau itu… kakakku dan itu… adalah ayahku. Benarkan?" Sasuke menatap Fugaku dan Itachi bergantian.

"Hn. Bukankah hari ini seharusnya_ kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ pergi bekerja?" Itachi duduk di sebelah Fugaku.

Fugaku dan Mikoto terlihat saling bertatapan sejenak kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Tak perlu khawatirkan dia. _Kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ pergi saja bekerja. Biar aku yang menjaganya." Itachi menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa.

"Benar kata Itachi. Lagipula kita ada rapat dan pertemuan dengan clien. Tidak mungkin itu kita tinggalkan." Fugaku pun terlihat merapikan dasi lalu mengambil jasnya.

"Baiklah. Kami tinggal dulu ya, Sasuke. Jaga dia Itachi." Mikoto pun mengambil tasnya.

Lalu kedua orang itu pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

?&#!

**Krieet…**

Suara decitan pintu memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta di ruangan itu. Terlihat dua orang suster dimana salah satunya berambut hitam sebahu membawa nampan berisi makanan dan satunya berambut ungu gelap membawa semacam catatan kesehatan pasien sepertinya.

"_Sumimasen,_" ucap kedua suster itu berbarengan.  
Kedua suster itu sempat terdiam beberapa detik.

Salah seorang suster terlihat memberi pergerakan kepada yang satunya seperti menandakan untuk segera menutup pintu ruangan yang masih terbuka.

Lalu kedua suster itu langsung mengambil arah berlawanan seperti menandakan bagiannya.

"Ini sarapan untuk anda. Setelah itu jangan lupa obatnya diminum, ya?" suster dengan rambut hitam sebahu itu sengaja berbicara dengan nada menggoda pada Sasuke karena sepertinya sudah menemukan bagiannya.

Sedangkan yang satunya lagi meneliti keadaan Sasuke. Karena merasa bagiannya diganggu, suster berambut hitam itu itu mendelikkan mata pada rekan sekerjanya untuk segera menjauh.

Suster berambut ungu gelap itu pun segera melancarkan aksinya dengan cara duduk manis di sebelah Itachi hendak memberi tahu kondisi pasien.

"Dibandingkan yang kemarin, seper…"

"Tinggalkan saja di situ." Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"…" Melihat tak ada respon, Itachi menyahut lagi.

"Anda bisa membuat dua catatan, kan? Sekarang pergilah!" Itachi juga melirik suster yang di dekat Sasuke, secara langsung seperti mengatakan kalau ucapannya juga ditujukan pada suster satunya lagi.

Suster berambut ungu gelap itu pun dengan cepat membuat salinan yang lain, meletakkannya di meja depan Itachi lalu segera bangkit berdiri.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu."

"Jangan lupa dimakan obatnya, ya." Ujar suster berambut hitam itu tak lupa mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke sebelum benar-benar keluar.

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi lagi.

Sasuke memakan sarapannya dalam diam sedangkan Itachi terlihat sedang bergumul dengan pikirannya.

'_Tak bisakah setidaknya kaa-san bersikap adil padaku? Selalu saja dia yang lebih diperhatikan. Tak bisakah setidaknya kaa-san seperti tou-san yang memberi perhatian sama pada kedua anaknya? Hah…_' ucap Itachi dalam hati sambil memandang langit-langit kamar rumah sakit.

'_Kali ini kubiarkan kau mendapat perhatian lebih dari kaa-san. Tapi tidak dari'nya'. Kheh… kuucapkan selamat menjalani hidup di dunia ciptaanku._' batin Itachi lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

"…"

"_Moshi-moshi_. Maaf saya sedang bicara dengan siapa, ya?" balasan dari orang yang tengah dihubunginya.

"Itachi Uchiha. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Nanti sore jam 6 di belakang rumah sakit Tokyo Hospital. Aku mengenakan kemeja berwarna abu-abu serta celana hitam. Datang saja dan jangan banyak tanya. Kujamin kau tidak akan menyesal."

**Tit…**

Itachi langsung memutuskan percakapan via teleponnya.

"_Aniki_!" panggil Sasuke setelah yakin Itachi sudah selesai bertelepon.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Itachi memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya yang bisa dipastikan dapat membuat luluh hati setiap wanita yang melihatnya.

"Bisa ceritakan lebih banyak tentangku?" Sasuke berucap dengan datar.

Itachi menyeringai, "Tentu saja. Akan kuceritakan."

?&#!

"Baiklah, untuk semua _teenagers_ sekalian. Karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12. Berarti saatnya untuk Yama-Dei undur diri. Jangan lupa untuk terus dengarkan **Like A Boom Time** yang tentunya masih dengan Dei di Scaato FM atau frekuensi 106,5 setiap senin sampai jumat jam 10 pagi sampai jam 12 siang. Sebelumnya sebagai penutup, Dei akan memberikan satu lagu berjudul 'The gift of a friend – Demi Lovato'. Cek it out dan salam ledakan! **Boom…**" Deidara mengakhiri siarannya hari ini.

_'Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself_

_'cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone_

_It's easy to feel like you don't need help'_

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali, _un_!" Deidara pun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Apa bedanya?" Kakuzu meneguk segelas air dan mengelap mulut menggunakan lengan bajunya dengan kasar dan langsung mengambil alih posisi Deidara.

"Aku hanya merasa kalau hari ini selalu lebih berat dari hari kemarin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" Deidara membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Tuntutan pekerjaan." Balas Kakuzu.

_'But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside when you realize'_

"_Hoy_, aku titip salam padanya. Kau ingin menjenguknya, kan?" Sahut Kakuzu lagi.

"Jangan hanya salam saja, _un_. Bawaanmu padanya saja tidak ada." Deidara pun meneguk segelas air juga.

"Keuangan menipis. Bilang padanya kapan-kapan saja. Dia pasti mengerti. Lagipula kau sama saja, kan?" Kakuzu masih sempat memainkan ponselnya.

_'The world comes life and everything's alright_

_From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side_

_That helps you to find the beauty you are_

_When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend'_

"Baiklah, _un_." Deidara mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya lalu segera meninggalkan tempat kerjanya.

?&#!

**At Tokyo University**

Perkuliahan akhirnya selesai juga.

Tapi gadis blonde itu belum juga terlihat meninggalkan kampusnya. Ino malah terlihat duduk di bangku taman kampus. Kelihatannya gadis itu menunggu seseorang untuk mengantarnya. Berterimakasihlah pada Naruto karenanya sekarang dia harus pulang dengan orang lain karena biasanya Ino selalu pulang bersama dengan Sakura. Itupun jika sudah selesai aksi petak umpet antara Sakura dan Naruto . Tapi siapa sangka yang seorang Naruto atau lebih tepatnya benalu bagi Sakura dapat menaklukkan hati inangnya. Julukan baru itu bukan diciptakan gadis ini tapi si gadis _pinky_. Dan, mengapa sekarang gadis blonde ini tidak lagi memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Duren'? Hah, sudahlah. Tak baik menghina orang lain apalagi jika kau ingin mendapat bogem mentah dari Sakura.

"Lama sekali, sih." Ino menghela nafas.

Gadis blonde ini juga harus berterima kasih pada siapapun itu yang membuat Deidara tak dapat menjemputnya. Sepertinya Ino akan mendapat hukuman dari tuhan karena menyalahkan orang sakit. Lebih tepatnya sudah mendapat hukuman. Ya, hukumannya sekarang adalah dia mau tidak mau harus menerima ajakan dari Sabaku no Gaara untuk pulang bersama. Siapa yang tidak mau menolak jemputan gratis. Tapi yang membuat Ino sejak tadi gelisah adalah gadis blonde ini tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti suasana canggung dan tegang akan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

'_Apa aku langsung pulang saja, ya?_' batin Ino.

Tapi diurungkannya niatnya mengingat siapa orang yang saat ini akan dipermainkannya jika itu dilakukannya.

Ino pun memutuskan tetap menunggu Gaara dan berhenti bermain-main dengan pikirannya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menikmati angin semilir yang membelai wajahnya.

"Ehm…" Suara seseorang membuat gadis ini membuka matanya.

"Eng, sudah selesai?" Dan benar saja, baru saja Gaara mengucapkan sepatah kata namun sudah membuat Ino diliputi kecanggungan. Mungkin karena tampangnya yang terlihat menyeramkan.

Ino pun beranjak dari spot ternyamannya. Namun baru tiga langkah gadis itu berjalan, Ino kehilangan keseimbangan. Dan dapat dipastikan ia akan memberi ciuman gratis pada tanah.

**Bruu**...

Kenapa dia belum mencium tanah? Seharusnyakan sudah.

…**k?**

Ino pun membuka matanya satu persatu. Dan betapa kagetnya ia sekarang, menyadari saat ini ia sedang dipeluk erat oleh seorang Gaara.

Ino mengerjap-erjapkan matanya berulang kali. Setelah seluruh kesadarannya terkumpul, barulah gadis blonde ini melepaskan diri dan buru-buru mengucapkan terimakasih.

"A-arigatou, _Gaara-kun_." Balas Ino malu. Sepertinya kegagapan Hinata sudah menular padanya.

"Hn,"

Menyadari kalau Ino sudah ditinggal Gaara beberapa langkah, gadis blonde itu dengan cepat segera menyusul.

?&#!

"Ng… r-rumahku di s-situ." Ino menunjuk sebuah rumah yang didominasi warna putih dan hijau.

"Sudah tahu. Akukan sudah pernah mengantarmu sebelumnya." Gaara berucap datar dan langsung menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ah, iya, k-kau benar. Kalau begitu s-sampai jumpa dan terimakasih atas tumpangannya." Ino membungkkukkan badannya.

Setelah Gaara benar-benar pergi, barulah Ino meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang terlihat bodoh di depan Gaara. Gadis blonde itu memukul-mukul dahinya dengan buku berulang-ulang.

"Dasar bodoh! I*di*t! Bisa-bisanya pula aku gagap di depannya. Bodoh! Ah, sudahlah." runtuk Ino.

Gadis blonde itu pun mengunci pagar kemudian masuk ke rumah.

?&#!

Ino segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Menggantung tas selempang dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ino mandi ditemani musik yang diputar dari ponselnya. Memang itu kebiasaan gadis blonde satu ini. Ino bersenandung dengan mata terpejam mengikuti lagu yang diputarnya sampai nada dering pertanda panggilan masuk terdengar.

Ino membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

Dengan tangan yang masih licin karena belum bersih dari sabun, Ino memencet tombol hijau dengan tetap membiarkan ponselnya di tempatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_." Ucap Ino sembari dengan cepat membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Ino-_pig_!" pekik Sakura dari seberang sana. Berkat teriakannya yang tiba-tiba itu, membuat Ino menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya jika tak ingin gendang telinganya pecah.

"Apa?" Ino pun membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk dan segera keluar.

"Si _baka_ itu menyatakan cintanya padaku lagi." Sakura berucap dengan semangat.

"Tak perlu heran." Jawab Ino enteng.

"Aku tau itu biasa, tapi bukan itu saja yang mau kuberitahu. Kau tahu _pig_?" ucapan Sakura langsung dipotong Ino.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Namanya belum kau beri tahu." Ucap Ino sembari memakai pakaiannya dengan handphone diapit diantara bahu dan telinganya.

"Dengar, ya. Tadi si _baka_ itu menyatakan cintanya padaku di taman. Lalu saat sudah sampai di rumahku, coba tebak!"

"Dia berteriak '_Aishiteru_, Sakura' dengan volume suara yang besar?" ujar Ino dengan alis sebelah terangkat berusaha mengikuti permainan Sakura.

"Bukan, dia berlutut di hadapanku lalu… MENCIUM TANGANKU, _PIG_!" Sakura berteriak kegirangan. Karena teriakannya yang tiba-tiba itu hampir saja membuat ponsel Ino akan kembali ke alamnya jika dengan tidak segera ditangkap.

"Biasa saja, _Forehead_!" balas Ino tak kalah besar lalu menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidur empuknya.

"Kau tak tahu betapa senangnya aku, _pig_? Aku diperlakukan seperti tuan putri."

Dan begitulah hari ini diakhiri dengan Ino yang mau tidak mau harus mendengarkan curhat Sakura.

?&#!

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut diikat rendah terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang di bawah pohon Sakura. Kemudian tak jauh dari situ, seorang gadis bermata lavender terlihat menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kau Itachi Uchiha?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hn,"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu."

**-To Be Continued-**

**Selesai juga chapter ini.**

**Dan, saya ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat reader tentang penggambaran pertemanan Ino dan Sakura. Silahkan menuliskannya di kotak review.**

**Karena fict ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna, maka saya mengharapkan kritik, saran, dan… apalah asal jangan flame menyangkut pair.**

**Jaa…**

NB : hiatus dulu, ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Bales review yang ga login dulu.

**RNGaluh** : Kurasa aku tahu kenapa kamu bilang itu Karin. Di chapter ini akan terungkap kok. Makasih atas reviewnya.

**Pink yakari-chan** : Makasih, _Imouto-chan_ku.

**Khamya Uchiha** : Hehehe… sekali-kali pengen buat Itachi jadi antagonis. Makasih reviewnya.

**Yumi Shion-chan** : Tenang, Yumi-chan. Di sini udah terungkap kok. Kamu suka SasuIno juga, ya? Senengnya…

**SasuIno** : Iya, Ita jadi antagonis. Ngelanjutnya lihat di bawah, ya.

Untuk chapter ini, disaranin bacanya sambil dengerin lagu 'Namidairo-Yui'.

Meskipun ga ngerti artinya, tapi saya merasa lagu itu cocok. Untuk semua yang udah review, big thanks for you karena udah nyempatin ninggalin jejak. Terima kasih juga untuk semua silent reader. Semoga kalian suka ceritaku

Please enjoy…

**Flashback**

"_Apakah kau Itachi Uchiha?" tanya seorang gadis bermata lavender._

"_Hn,"_

"_Ada perlu apa?_

"_Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu."_

"_Aniki! Bisa kau ceritakan semua tentangku?"_

"_Tentu saja. Akan kuceritakan."_

**Your Trouble is My Trouble**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuIno slight NaruSaku

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika pada saat Sasuke ingin membalas perasaan Ino, disaat itulah rintangan lain menghadang. Dikarenakan yang satu hilang ingatan dan yang satunya lagi berusaha lari dari kematian. Bagaimanakah keduanya dapat bersatu sementara masing-masing punya masalah sendiri?

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**End of flashback**

Itachi berjalan menuju ke tempat Sasuke dirawat setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusannya.

"Mereka bilang aku sudah bisa pulang hari ini." Sahut Sasuke langsung begitu melihat Itachi masuk. Sedangkan Itachi hanya berjalan dalam diam setelah itu menghempaskan badannya ke sofa. Itachi mendesah panjang, salah satu lengannya kini menutupi sebelah matanya. Seperti menanggung beban berat.

"Kenapa denganmu? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Hn," jawab Itachi singkat.

"Perlu bantuanku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn," jawab Itachi. Meskipun jawaban Itachi terdengar membingungkan antara iya dan tidak, namun bagi Sasuke seakan-akan dia tahu jawaban dari ke'hn'an Itachi. Semacam ikatan batin, begitulah.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian meletakkan kembali tempat penyimpanan obatnya dan mengarahkan perhatiannya secara penuh pada Itachi. Itachi diam sejenak kemudian berkata, "Dia menangis." Ucap Itachi dengan datar bahkan tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke dengan jawaban yang sama sekali tidak nyambung. Saat ini, Itachi belum memiliki keberanian untuk bertatapan langsung pada Sasuke. Dia takut sandiwara yang dimainkan antara dia dan gadis itu akan langsung terbongkar.

"Siapa 'dia'?" Sasuke membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan menaruh bantal di belakang punggungnya. Itachi tak langsung membalas. Pemuda raven itu menatap Itachi dengan tatapan heran.

"Dia menangis karena mendengarmu hilang ingatan. Dia takut kau akan melupakannya." Jelas Itachi berusaha bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

"Dan dia kekasihmu." Tambah Itachi lagi. Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tatapan heran. Sekilas keraguan melintas di benak pemuda raven ini. Namun apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain hanya dapat mendengarkan saja dan menerima semuanya? Bagaimana jika itu terjadi padamu? Yang tersisa dari ingatanmu hanya keluargamu saja. Maksudnya keluarga inti saja. Ditambah dengan posisimu sekarang yang dapat kau percayai hanya anggota keluargamu saja kan? Dan Itachi adalah kakakmu. Jika anggota keluargamu saja tak kau percayai, lantas siapa yang akan kau berikan mandat untuk mendapat kepercayaanmu? Jadi tak ada alasan tidak mempercayainya ditambah dia sudah menjagamu padahal ada urusan lain yang tengah dihadapinya. Dan Sasuke tahu itu bukan urusan yang ringan.

"Dia tidak mau menemuimu karena dia takut hal yang ditakutinya terjadi. Dia gadis yang baik, jangan kecewakan dia dan segeralah menemuinya." Jelas Itachi merasa sudah menguasai dunia Sasuke sepenuhnya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang menghubungkannya agar dapat melihat taman rumah sakit. Sangat jelas terlihat kalau pemuda raven itu sedang memikirkan semua kata-kata Itachi-kakaknya.

Sepengetahuannya dari sisa-sisa memori yang tertinggal, Sasuke hanya mengingat anggota keluarganya, nama-nama mereka, serta namanya. Bahkan untuk pria berambut putih yang semalam ada di ruangan ini saja tidak diingatnya. Mungkin akan ditanyakannya nanti. Yang pasti pria itu juga termasuk dalam keluarganya. Entah pada siapa. Mungkin-salah… lebih tepatnya pada Itachi. Dia sudah mempercayai kakaknya itu sepenuhnya. Dan dia yakin tidak ada lagi keraguan di dalam dirinya terhadap Itachi. Dan untuk urusan yang menyangkut informasi tentang dirinya tak perlu ditanyakan pada kedua orangtuanya. Cukup dengan Itachi saja. Dia tak ingin merepotkan orangtuanya lagi. Dan mungkin akan mencari tahu sendiri saja. Dia pun sebenarnya tak ingin merepotkan Itachi juga.

"Aku akan menemuinya besok. Tenang saja."

=?&#!=

**Tok… tok… tok…**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kediaman Yamanaka.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" Sahut Ino dari lantai dua dan langsung berlari menuruni tangga.

**Cklek…**

"Dei-_nii_! Lama sekali pulangnya. Aku hampir mati berdiri menunggu _nii-san_. Sebenarnya tidak sampai segitunya, sih. Tapikan tetap saja aku tak akan bisa bersantai-santai di kamar karena cuma aku yang memegang kunci. Lain kali bawa satu kunci peganganmu, Dei-_nii_." Ino berkacak pinggang di depan Deidara.

"Baiklah, _un_. Cerewet sekali ya,_ imotou-chan_ku. Ceritanya kau tak memberiku masuk?"

"Oh iya, masuklah." Ino pun menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada kakak laki-lakinya dan langsung mengunci lagi pintu itu.

"Kalau _nii-san_ ingin makan, aku sudah memanaskan kari sisa tadi sore."

"Hm…" Deidara hanya bergumam sambil mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya. Ino menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, membiarkan Deidara sendirian dengan kebiasaannya memain-mainkan laptop sebelum tidur.

=?&#!=

Ino-gadis pirang itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Kamar bernuansa ungu ini selalu menjadi tempat dia menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Tanpa beranjak, diambilnya bingkai foto yang saat ini sedang dalam posisi telungkup di atas meja. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah melakukan itu, mungkin Deidara. Deidara memang sedikit kesal dengan sikap adik perempuannya ini. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang sia-sia, begitulah kata Deidara. Ditatapnya bingkai foto dalam genggamannya. Disana terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan mata bermanik _onyx_ terlihat serius sedang membaca buku. Ino tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya. Ingatannya kembali pada 2 tahun lalu.

**Flashback**

"_Woaa… woaahh… pose yang bagus." Ino berteriak kegirangan melihat kamera yang saat ini sedang dipegangnya._

_Jepret… jepret… jepret…_

_Jemari lentik gadis blonde itu tak henti-hentinya menekan tombol merah pada kameranya. Gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya mengambil gambar dari si pemuda raven, dan sekarang tengah menyibukkan dirinya mengamati hasil jepretannya. Saat ini, Ino mendadak beralih profesi menjadi fotografer dadakan._

**End of flashback**

Senyum di wajahnya belum hilang juga. Hah, ia ingat betul saat-saat itu. Apalagi saat-saat dimana kegiatan belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung tapi Ino bukannya mendengarkan melainkan terus mengambil gambar Sasuke dengan kamera handphonenya. Dan itu tak berlangsung lama sampai _senpai_-nya entah siapa Ino lupa, menegurnya dan memintanya menyerahkan ponselnya saat itu juga. Dia benar-benar kesal saat itu. Kesal bukan karena ponselnya tidak dikembalikan. Dikembalikan, tapi dalam keadaan foto yang baru saja diambilnya hilang. Pasti sengaja dihapus _senpai-_nya.

Saat itu guru yang seharusnya mengajar tidak datang, dan malah diganti dengan seorang kakak kelas dua tingkat di atasnya yang termasuk dalam kriteria lelaki tampan.

Ino menghela nafas. Membiarkan bingkai foto itu tergeletak begitu saja di sebelahnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada langit-langit kamarnya, tatapan mata kosong.

Kemudian teralih mengamati sekeliling kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya mengamati langit-langit dinding kamarnya yang seharusnya dipenuhi foto-foto Sasuke. Menurutnya, dengan menempelkan foto Sasuke akan membuatnya lebih mudah tertidur. Namun lagi-lagi dikarenakan Deidara yang mencabuti semua foto itu dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam laci Ino. Senyum kembali terpeta di wajahnya. Tapi tak lama bukannya tawa yang keluar melainkan sebuah tangis. Sebuah isak tangis memilukan baru saja keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Airmata pun turut menggambarkan betapa sedihnya ia saat ini. Airmatanya terasa... hangat.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…" Senyuman tak lagi tampak di wajahnya. Gadis blonde ini terisak. Isakannya terdengar begitu menyayat hati memenuhi atmosfer sunyi disekelilingnya. Sudah 2 tahun gadis blonde itu tak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Waktu yang cukup lama dan cukup untuk melupakan seseorang. Seharusnya… Tapi itu tak bisa dilakukan Ino. Sasuke cinta pertamanya. Sampai saat ini, detik ini, dan jam ini, ia masih mencintai Sasuke. Tak berkurang sedikit pun kadar kecintaannya terhadap bungsu Uchiha itu.

Hah… sekarang dia mulai merasa _Kami-sama_ tak pernah adil dengannya. Apa masih tak cukup dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya? Dan sekarang malah tidak dipandang sedikit pun oleh sang pujaan hati? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya pada _Kami-sama_. Tapi, bukankah untuk bertemu langsung dengan _Kami-sama_ harus menjalani proses kematian dahulu? Apa itu harus dijalani gadis blonde ini sekarang agar semua pertanyaan tentang Sasuke yang selama ini tersimpan rapi dalam benaknya terjawab?

'_Tidak! Tidak_!'

Tapi tak bisakah _Kami-sama_ menghargai penantiannya selama dua tahun ini dengan membuat Sasuke pulang dan melihatnya? Dia sangat ingin berjumpa dengan Sasuke. Perasaan rindu yang teramat sangat sedang dialaminya.

'Hiks… tak b-bisakah hiks… kau pulang hiks… Sasuke?" Ucap Ino ditengah sela-sela tangisnya. Jika mendengar ucapan gadis ini, mungkin kita akan berpendapat gadis ini ditinggal pergi kekasihnya. Tapi saat ini, posisi Ino tidak sampai sejauh itu. Dan sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar dekat juga. Dia hanya seorang penggemar Sasuke yang tentunya tak mendapat kesempatan untuk melintas sejenak di pikiran idolanya. Keberadaannya dimata Sasuke bahkan lebih tipis dari kertas. Sudah 2 tahun berlalu, bukan tak mungkin saat ini Sasuke sudah punya kekasih. Sedih rasanya mengingat Sasuke di sana sudah bersama gadis lain dimana saat ini seorang gadis dengan setia menunggunya seperti orang bodoh, orang bodoh yang mengharapkan sang pujaan hati akan berbalik melihatnya.

'Mengharapkan hal yang sia-sia.'

"Hiks… hiks…" Ino kembali terisak lagi. Perkataan kakak lelakinya itu sukses menamparnya kali ini. Selama ini, Ino berpendapat perkataan Deidara hanya opini belaka dari sang kakak. Tapi setengah hatinya seakan mulai mengakui itu. Berarti selama ini penantian gadis blonde ini sia-sia?

"Kumohon hiks… _kami_- hiks… _sama_ hiks… izinkan ak- hiks… ku bertemu hiks… hiks… hiks… dengannyaa…"

Hari ini, malam gadis blonde ini ditutup oleh tangisnya sendiri dan- dia lelah… dia lelah menangis.

"Sasuke-_kun_…"

Ditemani airmata yang masih mengalir dan sesenggukkan, Ino tertidur.

=?&#!=

**At Uchiha Mansion**

**Tok Tok Tok…**

"Sudah pagi, Sasuke. Bangun dan segeralah turun. Kami sudah menunggumu di meja makan." suara baritone seseorang yang diyakini bernama Itachi itu terdengar kemudian derap langkah itu semakin menjauh dan memelan. Jelas tak ada pergerakan yang terlihat dari sosok yang masih setia berada di tempat tidur itu. Tak ada pergerakan bukan berarti sosok itu sudah tak bernyawa. Bukan, tentu saja bukan. Dan bukan karena sosok itu masih bergumul dalam tidurnya. Jelas sekali dia sudah bangun, kedua matanya bahkan sudah benar-benar terbuka. Lalu mengapa dia tak kunjung bangun?

Ternyata dia masih bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan kehidupannya saat ini. Mungkin… membingungkan. Ia tahu seharusnya tak lagi terasa membingungkan di mana sudah ada orang yang kau bilang kau percayai untuk memberitahumu semuanya. Tapi tetap saja, disaat segala hal tentang dirimu diterima oleh indera pendengaranmu, separuh pikiranmu kadang tak sependapat dengan telingamu. Mudah memang bagi seseorang yang menganggap hal yang dialaminya begitu mudah hanya dengan menerima saja. Tapi yang sekarang kita bicarakan itu seorang Uchiha. Uchiha yang sejak dulu terkenal dengan segala ke-perfeksionis-an yang melekat padanya dan seorang yang tidak gampang dibodohi.

Mungkin dia akan mencari tahu sendiri identitas dirinya. Tanpa melibatkan seorang pun dalam pencarian ini. Dan sepertinya dia perlu mandi. Tak ada salahnya kan menyegarkan pikiran dengan itu? Tapi sebelumnya, Sasuke melepaskan perban di kepalanya yang dengan indahnya sejak semalam sudah menghiasi kepalanya.

=?&#!=

Sasuke turun dari kamarnya menuju lantai bawah. Didapatinya tiga orang telah menunggunya di meja makan. Sasuke pun segera duduk di kursi yang masih tersisa.

Matanya menatap semua makanan dihadapannya bergantian.

"Makanlah, Sasuke-_kun_. _Kaa-san_ sengaja masak banyak hari ini. Ambil yang ini. Kau pasti akan menyukainya." Mikoto menyendokkan sup tomat ke atas nasi Sasuke. "Mau ini lagi?" Mikoto-ibunya menyodorkan lagi makanan yang lain.

"Sudahlah, sayang. Biarkan dia ambil sendiri. Kau membuatnya semakin bingung." Ucap Fugaku pada istrinya.

"Baiklah."

Sedangkan diantara ketiganya ada seseorang yang kini sedang menatap tajam pada… Sasuke. Tatapan yang menyiratkan kebencian dan… iri.

"_Itadakimasu_." Ucap keempatnya serempak.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam. Sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarga ini untuk tidak berbicara saat makan baik dengan makanan masih di dalam mulut ataupun tidak. Tipe keluarga terhormat dan terpandang.

Itachi menyelesaikan makanannya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bukan karena lapar, tapi karena tidak tahan berlama-lama di sebelah Sasuke dan perlakuan _kaa-san_nya yang dinilai terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku selesai." Itachi pun beranjak dari kursinya dan segera menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Tak lama, Itachi turun dengan sebelah tangan menenteng sebuah koper serta sebuah jas putih tersampir di bahu kanannya.

"_Aniki_-mu bekerja sebagai dokter." Mikoto memberi penjelasan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk kemudian menyuapkan nasi terakhir ke mulutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku. Ingin bertemu dengannya kan?" Itachi meneguk segelas air. "Benar itu, lebih baik dari pada harus sendiri di rumah." Mikoto menyetujui ucapan putra sulungnya itu. "Lagipula kami juga harus berangkat kerja." Balas Fugaku lalu mengakhiri sarapannya.

"Hn,"

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah." Ucap Itachi sembari mulai memakai sepatunya. Sasuke pun pergi dengan mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan sebuah gambar berbentuk kilat di depannya serta celana jins biru dongker.

"Kami pergi dulu."

Disaat bersamaan

**Tok… tok… tok…**

Ketukkan pintu menjadi hal yang pertama kali didengar Ino pagi ini. Seberkas sinar matahari menerangi wajahnya. Seakan-akan ikut membantu membangunkan si gadis blonde.

"Ugh… Iya, aku bangun!" Ino beranjak dari tempat tidurnya masih dengan selimut yang menutupi kepalanya. Membuka kunci pintu kamarnya dan langsung berbalik lagi duduk di tempat tidur. Ino sengaja semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut yang kini menutupi kepalanya dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih dalam. Dia tak ingin Deidara melihatnya habis menangis.

"Ini _flashdisk_-mu, _un_. _Ariga_-" Ucapan Deidara terhenti saat pandangannya tertuju pada lutut Ino. "Lututmu berdarah?" ujar Deidara dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hah?" Ino langsung menyibakkan selimutnya guna memastikan apa yang baru saja dikatakan kakaknya.

"Kau menangis, _un_?" Deidara memegang kepala Ino, mengarahkannya agar menghadap Deidara. "Eh? Ti-tidak kok _nii-san_." Ino langsung menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan tempat tidurnya.

"_Un_?" Panggil Deidara lembut.

"_Nii-san_ cepatlah mandi, aku akan langsung buat sarapan untuk kita berdua." Ino bicara dengan nada ceria yang dibuat-buat dan tentu saja dengan posisi membelakangi Deidara.

"_Un!_" Deidara membentak adik perempuannya, membalikkan badan Ino menghadapnya secara kasar. Ino menundukkan kepalanya, menunduk takut. Gadis pirang ini yakin bentakan Deidara hanyalah pembuka dari bentakan-bentakan selanjutnya.

"Kumohon… jangan menangis lagi karenanya. Aku tak tega melihatmu seperti ini terus, _un_." Deidara menyeka bekas-bekas airmata yang masih memenuhi pipi mulus Ino.

"_Nii-san_… Huwaaa…" Ino langsung menghambur ke pelukan Deidara-kakaknya.

Deidara membiarkan Ino menumpahkan semua kesedihannya. Termasuk membiarkan jaket cokelat kesayangannya basah. Jaket pemberian seorang wanita yang sejak lama disukainya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh surai pirang Ino yang sama dengan punyanya.

'_Kalian sukses menorehkan kesedihan di hati kami. Baj*ng*n_' Batin Deidara.

"Sudahlah, _imouto-chan_. Berjanjilah ini kali terakhirnya kau menangis. Oke, _un_?"

"Hiks… hiks… i-iya… hiks… _Nii-san_." Ino menyeka kedua airmatanya dan berusaha menekan sesenggukkannya.

"Sekarang segeralah mandi. Aku sudah memasak makanan untuk kita berdua. Kau terlalu lama dan… bau, _un_." Deidara menjepit hidungnya dengan ibu jari serta jari telunjuknya.

Itu sukses membuat Ino cemberut. "Aku bau, ya?" ucap Ino sembari mencium bau badannya sendiri. Namun tak lama terlukis cengiran di wajahnya, "Ternyata iya. Hehehe…"

'_Hah, aku berjanji saat bertemu dengan kalian akan segera kubalas semuanya_." Ucap Deidara dalam hati kemudian meninggalkan kamar Ino.

=?&#!=

Ino turun dari kamarnya menuju meja makan di mana kini sudah tertata rapi sebagian makanan yang pastinya karena Deidara. "Seharusnya aku yang menyiapkan sarapan, ya." Ino berjalan menuju konter untuk membantu Deidara.

"Seharusnya, un. Tapi kali ini kubiarkan." Deidara pun segera duduk di kursi yang cuma ada tiga. Kalian tahukan siapa-siapa saja penghuninya? Jadi tak perlu dibahas.

"Hehehe… maaf_, nii_-san." Tiba-tiba kepala Ino terasa sangat pusing. Kini pandangannya kabur. Langit-langit rumahnya seakan-akan hendak jatuh. Bahkan Deidara sekarang ada tiga. Kakinya tidak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya dan ambruk seketika. Mangkuk kosong yang tadi dibawanya jatuh bersamaan dengan hilangnya keseimbangan Ino.

"Ya ampun, kenapa lagi, _un_?" pekik Deidara lalu dengan segera membantu Ino berdiri. Merasa sudah sanggup berdiri, Ino melepaskan rangkulan tangannya pada leher Deidara. "Terima kasih, _nii-san_."

Tapi tak lama, pantatnya kembali berciuman dengan lantai keramik rumahnya. Ino jatuh lagi. Jatuh yang tidak lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" ucap Deidara dengan nada khawatir sambil memegang bahu Ino.

"Tidak apa, _nii-san_." Ino tidak berniat bangkit. Dia takut dengan Deidara sekarang. Keramik putih tempatnya berpijak menjadi objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia takut akan terjatuh lagi.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan, _un_? Beritahu aku!" Deidara kini berjongkok dihadapan Ino.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, Dei-_nii._" Ucap Ino tegas berusaha menyakinkan kakaknya.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa, sekarang berdiri!" Deidara kini meminta tanpa bentakan.

Ino bangkit perlahan dengan bertumpu pada dinding di sebelahnya. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, Ino melepaskan pegangannya. "Sudah kubilangkan, _nii-san_?" Ujar Ino sembari berkacak pinggang di depan Deidara. "Sekarang jalan, _un_." Ucap Deidara datar. Entah kenapa Deidara menjadi seorang stoic sekarang. Mengerikan melihatnya sekaligus… keren. Eh, apa yang dipikirkan gadis blonde ini sekarang? Sepertinya otaknya harus diberitahu kapan-kapan saja sebuah ucapan diucapkan disaat yang tepat. Lamunannya buyar. Ino melangkahkan sebelah kakinya perlahan. Melangkahkan lagi sebelah kakinya. Namun saat langkah kedua dia kembali jatuh lagi. Ino tidak berani menatap Deidara. Dia takut… terutama pada apa yang sedang dialaminya.

"Sekarang kita pergi ke rumah sakit. Kau bisa ceritakan semuanya di jalan, _un_." Deidara mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergantung kemudian memapah Ino untuk bangkit dan berjalan. Sekarang gadis blonde itu hanya bisa terdiam. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

Deidara memapah Ino, meletakkan sebelah tangan Ino di belakang lehernya. Dengan sebelah tangan berusaha memasukkan kunci mobil ke lubangnya. Setelah terbuka, Deidara mendudukkan Ino perlahan lalu masuk.

Mobil yang dihuni duo pirang itu pun meluncur menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Manik aquamarinenya terus memperhatikan ruas-ruas jalan di depannya. Memperhatikan pohon-pohon rindang yang menghiasi jalanan seakan mereka saling berkejar-kejaran.

Kesunyian mengisi atmosfer dalam mobil sebelum ucapan Deidara memecahkan atmosfer itu.

"Beritahu aku semuanya." Ucapan Deidara mengagetkan Ino. Deidara berucap tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari jalanan di depannya.

"_Nii-san_ tidak kerja?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _un_." Sisi stoic Deidara muncul lagi. Ino menunduk kemudian melirik Deidara dengan ekor matanya. Kali ini Deidara pasti sedang serius. Hatinya kini sedang berkecamuk antara memberi tahu dan tidak. Tapi jika ia bilang tidak, itu sama sekali tidak berguna karena saat ini mereka sedang menuju rumah sakit.

Ino menarik nafas panjang lalu mengeluarkan karbondioksida sebelum berkata, "Sebenarnya ini sudah terjadi sejak kemarin. Saat itu aku juga tiba-tiba terjatuh di kampus dan tanganku tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakkan." Ino menatap Deidara sekilas lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. Takut-takut Deidara akan langsung menyelanya.

"Makanya sewaktu _nii-san_ balik lagi kemarin, cangkir pecah karena itu. Aku tidak mau memberi tahu _nii-san_ karena aku takut _nii-san_ semakin terbeban." Ujar Ino panjang lebar.

"Tapi dengan kau tidak memberi tahuku malah semakin membuatku terbeban!" Deidara membentak Ino sekali lagi. Deidara benar. Dengan kelakuannya menyembunyikan semuanya malah akan membuat kakaknya semakin terbeban.

"Maafkan aku, _nii-san_." Ucap Ino dengan suara bergetar dan airmata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Melihat Ino menangis melalui kaca spion tengah, membuat Deidara kembali tidak tega.

"Maafkan aku juga_, un_. Lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi, ya?" ucap Deidara dengan senyum di wajah tampannya sambil membelai rambut Ino.

"Um…" Ino mengangguk sedih.

=?&#!=

**At Satoshi Hospital**

Itachi segera memasuki ruangannya beserta Sasuke. Itachi bekerja di rumah sakit Satoshi sebagai seorang dokter. Pekerjaan baru yang digelutinya tiga bulan terakhir ini. Diruangan itu, didapati seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang pucat berumur sekitar 20 tahun sedang duduk nyaman di sofa dalam posisi kepala tertunduk. Sasuke memberikan tatapan pada Itachi seakan-akan dia-yang-kau-maksud? Sasuke pun berjalan mendekatinya, menghampiri gadis itu. Menyadari seseorang sedang berdiri dihadapannya, gadis pirang itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Gadis itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalas. "Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Aku merindukanmu tahu." Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk manja dalam pelukan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke terangkat dan kemudian balas merengkuh gadis itu, gadis yang diyakini kekasihnya.

"Hn,"

Tiba-tiba seorang suster masuk beserta dua orang berambut pirang. Berambut… pirang?

Yamanaka Ino dan Yamanaka Deidara di sini? Menyadari saat ini merupakan saat yang buruk, Itachi langsung mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengirim pesan pada seseorang. Dengan cepat, jemarinya memencet-mencet tombol ponselnya.

'**Cepat bawa Sasuke keluar dari ruangan ini. Sekarang!'**

Jantung Itachi saat ini bergetar hebat. Seperti habis berlari puluhan kilometer. Terbongkar langsung? Itu tak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya. Itachi bahkan tak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua sosok yang sedang duduk di sofa, bahkan untuk sekedar meyakinkan pesannya sudah terkirim.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo kita jalan-jalan keluar saja, ya?" Gadis pirang itu berusaha membujuk Sasuke kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kembali.

"Itachi-_san_, ini ada pasien." Ucap seorang suster.

"Ayo Sasuke-_kun_." Bujuk gadis pirang pucat itu lembut.

Kedua sosok yang sudah akan ditakdirkan bertemu oleh _kami-sama_ hanya dapat berjalan berlainan arah tanpa menyadari satu sama lain. Tak menyadari kalau _kami-sama_ masih memberikan peluang pada keduanya untuk bertemu. Tapi yang namanya peluang, pasti kemungkinan munculnya jarang. Jangankan untuk memanfaatkannya saja, menyadari peluang itu sudah ada di depan mereka saja tidak bisa. Dan Sasuke beserta kekasihnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau?" Deidara mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat ke arah Itachi. Itachi hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. "Ada apa, _nii-san_? Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Ino heran.

"Kita bertemu lagi Yamanaka-_san_." Ucapan Itachi tertuju pada Deidara. Saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu Ino mengingat saat ini Deidara membutuhkan bantuan orang berjas putih di hadapannya ini.

"Ceritakan semuanya pada dokter, _un_." Ucap Deidara dengan senyum di wajahnya. Ino pun menceritakan semuanya pada Itachi. Sedangkan senyum Deidara hilang digantikan dengan tatapan mata tajam. Menyebut Itachi dengan sebutan 'dokter', benar-benar membuat perutnya mulas sekarang.

=?&#!=

Dua orang berbeda warna rambut itu kini sedang duduk di bangku taman rumah sakit. Sang gadis tak henti-hentinya bergelayut manja di lengan sang kekasih.

'_Dapat uang sekaligus dapat pemuda tampan. Tak ada yang lebih indah dari ini._ _Khufufu…_' Jerit gadis pirang itu dalam hati sambil menyeringai. Mereka pun duduk di bangku taman. Keheningan sempat mengisi sebelum Sasuke membuka suara.

Sasuke menelengkan kepalanya, "Namamu siapa?"

Melihat gadis ini terdiam, Sasuke baru sadar apa yang dikatakan Itachi kemarin. Gadis ini takut menemuinya karena takut kalau Sasuke melupakannya. Dan Sasuke sekarang malah menanyakan hal yang mengarah pada yang ditakuti gadis itu.

"Kau tahukan aku amnesia?" Sasuke berucap datar kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Aku mengerti. Namaku Shion." Shion berucap dengan diakhiri senyuman manis yang tentunya ditujukan pada pemuda yang sekarang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu.

=?&#!=

"Jadi ada apa dengannya?" tanya Deidara pada Itachi. Tatapan mata tajam tak henti-hentinya dilemparkan pada Itachi.

"Dia menderita penyakit ataksia. Penyakit ini adalah penyakit yang menyerang otak kecil dan tulang belakang menyebabkan gangguan pada syaraf motorik. Penderita akan kehilangan kendali terhadap syaraf-syaraf motoriknya secara bertahap dan makin lama kondisi fisiknya akan makin parah. Awalnya mungkin penderita hanya akan merasa lunglai saat berjalan, lalu penderita akan sering terjatuh, tidak bisa menggapai barang dalam jarak dekat, penderita ingin bergerak tapi tidak bisa bergerak, penderita ingin bicara tapi tidak bisa bicara, tapi penderita tidak kehilangan kecerdasannya dan tetap mengerti akan keadaannya. Penyakit ini sangat-amat serius!" Itachi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Yang berbahaya dari penyakit ini adalah saat sedang makan, bisa saja penderita tersedak secara tiba-tiba, dan bila tidak mendapat penanganan secara lanjut, itu akan menghambat jalur pernapasannya dan mengakibatkan kematian. Belum ada cara pengobatan yang efektif untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini secara tuntas, secara penyebabnya adalah rusaknya jaringan otak kecil dan syaraf tulang belakang. Jadi yang dapat dilakukan hanya menjalankan terapi pada pasien agar menghambat dampak terakhir terjadi. Jadi kemungkian penyakit ini benar-benar hilang, tidak ada."

Tatapan Deidara yang semula sendu menatap papan nama Itachi berubah menjadi terbelalak lebar. Ino-adik perempuannya menderita penyakit seperti itu? Deidara tak perlu khawatir Ino akan mendengar tentang penyakitnya. Karena saat ini, Ino sedang duduk di sofa yang jaraknya cukup untuk tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan Itachi dan Deidara. Tapi perasaan khawatir itu hanya sementara, mau tidak mau, cepat atau lambat, Deidara harus memberitahunya. Sekarang yang menjadi beban pikirannya adalah bagaimana memberitahu adiknya tentang ini. Bagaimana nantinya reaksi Ino setelahnya?

"Dia..." Perkataan Itachi sukses mengembalikannya dari lamunannya.

"... harus menjalani terapi. Untuk menghambat menyebarnya dampak penyakit itu."

Dan pastinya biaya yang harus ditanggung tentunya tidak besar. Sepertinya pemuda blonde ini harus mencari pekerjaan sambilan.

=?&#!=

Sepasang mata emerald menangkap kehadiran sesosok orang yang dikenalinya betul.

"Naruto! Naruto-_baka_!" bisik Sakura pada Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenangnya. Merasa tak mendapat respon dan sebelum jarak Naruto jauh, Sakura menarik tangan Naruto.

"Sini!"

"Apa Sakura-_chan_?"

"Lihat itu!" Sakura mengarahkan dagunya ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Mana Sakura-_chan_?" Kepala Naruto celingak-celinguk.

"Itu!" Sakura mengarahkan kepala Naruto.

"Hah? Teme? Kita harus menemuinya." Naruto hendak pergi namun tak bisa karena tangannya masih dicengkeram Sakura.

"Jangan sekarang, Naruto! Tidakkah kau lihat Sasuke-_kun_ sedang dengan siapa? Itu bukan Ino! Lihat baik-baik!"

Mendengar tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, membuat Naruto kini menjadi objek pandang Sakura. Tidak menemukan Naruto di sampingnya, Sakura mencari-cari keberadaan Naruto. Untung saja Naruto belum jauh.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura. Namun pemuda tan itu tak kunjung berhenti.

"Naruto!" Sakura menarik paksa tangan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-_baka_?"

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri." Naruto kini berucap dengan nada ketus.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu maksudmu."

"Aku tahu Teme kini sedang bersama seorang gadis. Aku tahu itu bukan Ino. Dan aku tahu pasti kalau KAU pacarku, Sakura-_chan_. Kenapa kau masih memanggil si teme itu dengan suffix-_kun_? Kau bahkan tidak pernah memanggilku begi-"

SET

Jari mungil Sakura kini berada di depan bibir pemuda tan itu dan sukses menghentikan semua ucapan Naruto yang mengarah pada satu titik yang bernama, kecemburuan.

"Jadi ceritanya kau cemburu? Kau ingin kupanggil sama dengan Sasuke-_kun_? Baiklah." Sakura menghentikan sejenak ucapannya. Menarik napasnya sedalam mungkin.

"Naruto-_kun_! Naruto-_kun_! Naruto-_kun_! Sudah puas sekarang Naruto-_kun_? Apa kau puas sekarang, Naruto-_kun_? Kau sudah dengarkan, Naruto-_kun_?" Kini pipi Sakura sekarang benar-benar merah.

"Kau seharusnya tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu Sakura-_chan_." Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Apa kau masih ingin aku memanggilmu begitu? Kau tahu, Naruto? Aku agak merasa tak nyaman."

"Sudahlah, tetap seperti biasa saja kau memanggiku. Lagipula, itukan panggilan sayang padaku." Tangan Naruto kini berpindah menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya begitu, _baka_!" ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Eh, sekarang yang harus kita pikirkan itu Ino. Kau tahukan kalau Ino masih menyukai Sasuke-_kun_? Dia pasti sedih sekali kalau sampai melihat ini." Ekor mata Sakura masih melirik keberadaan Sasuke dan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura-_chan._ Langsung kita tanya saja pada Teme siapa perempuan itu. Ayo!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Tidakkah kau lihat kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa risih dengan keberadaan gadis itu? Berarti mereka sudah menjalin sebuah hubungan." Jelas Sakura.

"Apa kita jodohkan saja Ino dengan orang lain agar dia lupa dengan Teme?"

"Kau benar! Kita jodohkan saja dengan Gaara. Bagaimana?" Pekik Sakura kegirangan.

"Kau tak balik menyukai si Teme itu, kan?"

**-Tbc—**

Bagaimana minna?

Tante google dibutuhkan dalam chapter ini. Terimakasih ya, tante google. Sejauh ini belum ada yang berkomentar tentang nama program Deidara. Padahal setiap baca ulang chapter 2, saya senyum-senyum sendiri pas baca 'like a boom time' dan 'salam ledakan'. Sumpah saat itu ga ada ide apapun. Karena Deidara terkenal dengan ledakan dan bomnya maka saya buat begitu deh. Sampai sekarang kalau bacanya pun masih senyum-senyum. Baiklah, silahkan tulis kesan kalian pada kotak review.

Sampai jumpa di bulan puasa. Soalnya mau hiatus lagi#ngomongsambilbisik-bisik#

Saya juga sedang berusaha membuat fict one-shoot yang pastinya masih dalam proses dan diupdate habis saya balik lagi. Jaaaa…


End file.
